1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for generating an ultrasound image having enhanced quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses irradiate an ultrasound signal, generated from a transducer of a probe, onto an object and receive an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are used for medical purposes such as observing the inside of an object, detecting a foreign material, and assessing an injury. Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have higher stability than diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity. Thus, they may be widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
When a related art ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is used, it is necessary to acquire an optimal ultrasound image of a body part to be examined. The ultrasound image should have appropriate sharpness for accurately analyzing the body part. Thus, a user has to finely adjust an image parameter (for example, a time gain compensation (TGC) parameter, a gain parameter, a reject parameter, and a dynamic range (DR) parameter) corresponding to the brightness and contrast of an image to be displayed in order to acquire an optimal ultrasound image. The fine adjustment of the image parameter is not automatically performed by the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus but is manually performed by the user. That is, when the related art ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is used, the user should manually and finely adjust the image parameter through a complicated process in order to improve the quality of a displayed ultrasound image. For this reason, a diagnosis time increases.